


their wishes beget despair

by reafterthought



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Word Count: Under 1000 - Freeform, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: Written forDiversity Writing Challenge, a25 – under 100 words drabble
Kudos: 5
Collections: The DFC Challenge Collection





	their wishes beget despair

**Author's Note:**

> Kyubey didn't save them, after all.

In the end, their despairs came full circle.

Kyubey came to them with a wish dangling on a carrot stick, often when they wanted a little thing and sometimes when they needed it most of all. Some of them wouldn't have lived past that time without that wish.

But it didn't matter. In the end they weren't living anyway, were they? They despaired as their fulfilled wishes twisted and decayed. Their very souls decayed.

They bit off their own tails, in the end, and floundered in that sea of despair.


End file.
